1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rug cleaners and more specifically it relates to a rug cleaning system for efficiently cleaning a rug without the need for bending over to reach the rug or being subjected to loose dust and debris.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Rug cleaners have been in use for years. Rugs are often cleaned through use of a standard upright vacuum cleaner. When cleaning rugs with a standard upright vacuum cleaner, the vacuum cleaner will often get caught on bristles or other structures on the rug. It can also be burdensome on the back of the individual operating the upright vacuum cleaner.
Handheld vacuum cleaners have also been utilized by individuals to clean rugs. However, the use of such handheld cleaners requires that the individual operating the handheld device get on his or her hands and knees for an extended period of time. Further, the compactness of the handheld cleaner requires a large amount of time to properly clean a larger rug. This lengthy duration on one's hands and knees can be extremely painful for some individuals.
Additionally, previous rug cleaning methods have included taking the rug outdoors and shaking it vigorously until dust and debris has been largely cleared. Such a method is largely ineffective at removing smaller dust and debris and can often result in the individual inhaling unpleasant substances.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved rug cleaning system for efficiently cleaning a rug without the need for bending over to reach the rug or being subjected to loose dust and debris.